


Weathering the Storm

by Dreamwind



Series: Spandex Conspiracies [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Established Duo/Quatre, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Spandex Conspiracies, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-19
Updated: 2003-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind





	Weathering the Storm

Heero stood alone by the sea. He loved the sea, how beautiful it was, how dark it seemed to be, and how it always made him feel safe and calm. He hadn't been on the Earth long, he'd never even really had the time to just stand and take it all in, but already he was sure that the sea had to be the most beautiful place in all the world. He often came to this spot on the cliff over looking the sea, to take some time to think. lately though his thoughts had stopped being of his missions to destroy OZ, and instead were focused on his teammates. One in particular.

_'When did I start thinking of him like this? ... I don't even understand it. Why won't he leave my thoughts when the others do?'_

As it was often to do at the ocean, it had begun to rain. Not that gentle pitter-patter that induced sleep, but that hard, stinging rain. The rain that engulfed everything around it. Heero was so lost in thought never noticed it. He just continued to stand out there, staring off into eternity. So lost in thought he was that he never noticed the plastic clad figure approaching him from the direction of the new safe house. The figure made a quiet approach that only a master martial artist could. The figure approached carefully, mindfull of how dangerous approaching a trained assassin could be. He walked up next to Heero, standing quietly for a moment in the rain beside the other pilot.

"You should come in. You have Quatre worried over you," Wufei said over the rain.

"Ne?" Heero replied, never taking his eyes away from the sea.

"You might catch your death from the cold. Spandex shorts and tank tops aren't the best clothing for a storm like this."

Heero nodded and turned to follow Wufei back into their current home. As he stepped through the back door he felt the brush of of warm air strike at his cold, numb skin. The sudden heat caused Heero to tremble. He hadn't realized how cold it had actually been outside. Quatre noticed Heero trying to hide his shivering and had rushed off to get some warm, dry cloths. WuFei, hanging the rain gear up by the door, noticed Heero's shivering and Quatre's worried rush to the bedrooms. Quatre was always so worried about them all. Trowa came into the room next, holding a cup of hot tea, handing it without a word to Heero who took it gratefully from the silent boy.

"Thank you." Heero whispered to Trowa.

Trowa nodded and barely hide his weak smile. He had always felt a kinship to the silent "Perfect Soldier." Perhaps it was that they shared such silent personalities. Maybe it was something else ... he wasn't sure. Soon Quatre returned with a pair of Heero's cotton pants and a large bathrobe.

"Here Heero. You should get out of those wet cloths before you freeze." Quatre's eyes were wide with worry.

"I won't freeze." He stated, trying to hide the warm feeling he felt at being fussed over by the blond angel.

"Heero." Quatre pleaded. "Just change into the dry cloths and sit down by the fire and drink your tea."

"Fine." Heero replied as he made his way to his room. He stopped though, and turned back to look at Quatre. "What fire?"

"Ne? Oh no! ... We don't have a fire started!"

Heero shook his head and walked into his room. It was just as warm in here as it was in the living room. He sighed and closed the door behind him. Sealing himself in the dark. His legs began to shake not from the cold lodged in his bones, but at the weariness he always felt when he had to keep his emotions pent up. When he was around Him.

_'Why...Why?...Why! Why do I feel this way?! I'm not like that!!'_

"I'm not like that..." Heero's voice trailed off in the silent darkness.

He stayed there leaning against the door, until he was sure he was back to himself. Then slowly Heero began to pull off his wet shirt. Revealing a beautifully defined chest and abdomen. He brushed his hand against his nipple as he pulled the shirt off. That small, innocent touch caused Heero to moan quietly. Why did his body betray him like this?

"Ignore it." He told himself as he pulled down on his spandex shorts. They were being completely uncooperative and stuck to his muscular legs as he tried to get them off. This caused Heero to become frustrated, and he nearly ripped his shorts in half. Once again he released a small sigh, this time for the content he felt at being free from his restricting clothing.

"Damn. Now I'll have to ask Quatre if he can fix my pants."

Heero quickly pulled on the dry cotton pants and threw on the robe. Once they were on he walked out into the living room, wet spandex in hand. He looked around the room and noticed WuFei sitting quietly in the corner reading, Trowa was sitting on the couch drinking some tea and Duo was over at the fire place, trying to start a fire. Quatre saw Heero enter the room, and tried very hard not to stair at the cobalt eyed pilot, as he walked deliberately to where Quatre was standing. Heero looked liked some kind of God! his wild dark brown hair was still wet and carried with it the sweet smell of fresh rain. his beautiful chest was defined like a sculpture's and the white towel, robe made his bronzed skin almost glow.

_'Wow! Heero's so beautiful ... oh no! He's coming this way and I'm about ready to have a nosebleed!'_

"Quatre." Heero spoke.

"Yes, Heero," his voice squeaked a little and Quatre went pink with embarrassment.

"Can you fix these," Heero asked as he handed Quatre his ripped, wet spandex shorts.

"Sure, Heero. But...what happened to them?"

"I had an accident," Heero stated as if that explained it all.

 _'Oh god... I wonder how he...maybe he just?....Stop these thoughts! do you want to get hard right in front of him?!'_ "Oh." Quatre replied. "Now go drink your tea and get warm by the fire." _'Before I warm you up myself.'_

Heero turned away from Quatre, completely in the dark on the blond haired boys predicament of lust. Heero headed towards the old fashioned high-back green chair. Heero plopped down in the chair, causing it's springs to make a loud squeak that brought the other boys eyes onto him. the four sets of eyes lingered on him for a long time before three of those four turned back to what they were doing. Duo however continued to watch Heero until the match he held burnt his milky white fingers.

"Owie," Duo yelped.

"Hn. Baka." Heero continued to look at the dark fire place, as Duo had yet to light a fire.

Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero, in a childish manner.

"No thanks, Duo. I've had better offers."

Duo was slightly taken aback. Had Heero just made a joke? "You? Oh please." Duo struck another match and finally lit the fire. "Ha! told ya I could do it, Wu-man!" 

WuFei simply ignored Duo.

"Trowa." Heero said. Trowa turned to look at Heero. "You actually allowed Duo to use matches?" 

Trowa simply shrugged in answer.

"Ya know I was wondering about that, myself," Duo stated.

"About what," Quatre asked as he returned from his room with the supplies to fix Heero's pants.

"About why I got to be the one to light the fire. Considering how paranoid all of you are about me using fire."

"Oh, Duo. Forgive and forget. Any one of us could have burnt the last safe house down, just as easily as you did." Quatre actually thought that could make Duo's quilt ease up. It did, however, it didn't last.

"Oh yes, any one of us could have burnt down the house." WuFei replied sarcastically.

Duo looked at the floor trying to hide his shame. A silent hand touched his shoulder, and he looked up into Heero's eyes. They were so big and deep that Duo was sure for a moment that he would drown in them.

"It's all in the past." Those simple words whispered to Duo by Heero was all it took to get Shinigami back to his normal, hyper self.

Heero sat back in his chair and slowly, ever so slowly drank down the last of his tea. it's warmth seemed to rush into every part of his being, as he sat back listening to the rain. The eyes that had been secretly watching him in lust as he drank down his tea returned to looking else where before there was a chance Heero would notice. Heero's eyes closed on him as he sat there amongst his few friends. At some point their voices seemed to soften and the howling of the wind and rain all seemed to become a light music in his ears. Almost it sounded like a lone violin...was Quatre playing? He wanted to know, but he was just so tired and he couldn't seem to focus. he drifted off into pleasant dreams.

The others had stayed to talk for a while but soon felt it would be best to hush themselves now. that way Heero could get some rest. Duo who couldn't stand being quiet for any great length of time decided to take this chance and head off to his bed. the other three boys sat for a moment in quiet before WuFei looked up from his corner, to ask Quatre to play his violin.

"What if it wakes Heero," Quatre asked worriedly.

"It won't," WuFei reassured him.

"They say music shall soothe the savage beast," Trowa stated.

Quatre finally gave in and went to play his violin. He debated with himself for a while on what to play, but finally settled on some Bach. Slowly the hours went by as he played. When at last he looked up he realized Heero was still sleeping and now he was the only other person in the room. Realizing Trowa and WuFei must have headed off to bed, Quatre decided to do the same. He started to leave and stopped by Heero. Unsure if he should wake the sleeping pilot of Wing Gundam, Quatre simply stood there, watching Heero sleep.

"He looks like a sleeping angel. An Archangel." _'He's so strong. It's no wonder he's the heart of outer space.'_

Quatre held his breath as he watched his sleeping friend. He had known for a while now that he preferred men instead of women. He would have made a move on the other three pilots if he knew they liked men. He knew that Duo, like him, preferred men so they spent a great deal of time together at night. Still, he wished pilots 01, 03 and 05 felt the same urges. He was sure however, that Wufei didn't like either men or women.

_'I wish I could have some "fun" with you, Heero. I know I could make it a pleasurable experience you'd never forget.'_

As if Heero could hear Quatre's thoughts, he responded with a low moan. At first Quatre thought Heero might be in pain, but when he moved around in front of his sleeping friend, he found that it was quite the opposite. Heero's cotton pants were stretched with a very obvious, and rather large, arousal. The instant Quatre realized Heero was having an erotic dream, he found himself getting hard. Heero's occasional erotic moans and his pants stretched tight around his erection, was becoming to much for Quatre. Suddenly a naughty thought entered his sweet little blond head.

"Maybe someday, Heero, I can do this to you when you're awake."

With that Quatre leaned over Heero's sleeping body and placed a soft kiss on his tender lips, while his hands pulled down Heero's cotton pants. Quatre pulled away from Heero's supple mouth, slightly shocked that he hadn't woken up.

"Oh well. I suppose it's better that he didn't. Otherwise he'd probably have punched me."

As soon as Quatre pulled Heero's pants down past his waist, Heero's erection popped out. Quatre stared at the thick, dripping organ, that was deftly defying gravity.

"Sugoi!" Quatre exclaimed. _'Oh God! I wish to god you were gay, Heero. We could have soooo much fun with that organ!'_

With that Quatre kneeled down on the floor and slowly spread Heero's legs apart. Quatre looked up at Heero's face, and still his friend slept oblivious to the lustful act Quatre was about to perform. Quatre sled in between Heero's legs. Now he was at eye level with one of the dripping erections from his wet dreams. Ever so carefully he licked his tongue out across the tip of Heero's erection, licking off the pre-cum gathering there. This action caused Heero to moan and ever so slightly thrust his hips toward Quatre. Yet still he slept. Feeling a little more daring, Quatre ran his tongue up the underside of Heero's hardness. Still Heero slept and still Quatre ran his tongue up and down Heero's length, until it was dripping with Quatre's saliva. Only then did the blond angel draw the whole organ into his mouth. Heero, although asleep was naturally thrusting hard into Quatre's warm, wet mouth. Quatre cupped Heero's balls in his hands as his sleeping friend continued to fuck his mouth for all it was worth.

_'Holy shit! If he's this good while asleep...How good would Heero be awake?!'_

Quatre lightly squeezed Heero's balls, eliciting a loud moan and a jaw-jarring hip thrust. Quatre could tell that Heero was very close to orgasm now, and he was painfully hard himself. Quatre pumped his mouth up and down Heero's shaft a few more times, gradually increasing his speed. Heero continued to thrust deep into Quatre's mouth. One last time Heero's sleeping body thrust deep into Quatre's mouth, as he climaxed, jettisoning his seed down the blonde's talented throat. Quatre slowed the last of Heero's seed and then decided to leave a little around his mouth; to tempt his normal lover, Duo. Quatre carefully pulled Heero's pants back into place. He looked down on Heero's sleeping body, he was so beautiful. His body glistened with sweat and his face...oh, his face. His mouth was ever so slightly parted and his cheeks were flushed from pleasure. Heero was quite a sight to behold.

"Thanks for the fun Heero-kun. Now I gotta find Duo, so he can do something about my hard-on."

With that Quatre headed off down the hall, but stopped suddenly. "I can't let him freeze. I'll give him a blanket, to keep warm." After covering Heero with a blanket Quatre headed off to find Duo. Quatre approched Duo's door and gave it a polite yet lustful I-want-in-NOW-so-you-can-screw-me knock. Duo immediately recognized the knock and opened the door in a flash. Quatre leaped into Duo's arms, tightly wrapping his legs around Duo's waist. Quatre was pressing his hips and his painfully hard erection against Duo's washboard abs.

"Whow, Quatre! What has gotten you 'up' ?!" Duo asked surprised.

"I had some fun with Heero, in the living room."

Quatre gave Duo a sly smile as he spoke. Duo then noticed the cum splattered around Quatre's innocent little mouth. "Didn't he please you enough, little one?"

"Oh yes." Pout. "He was asleep. I couldn't just leave him with that VERY BIG erection."

"What did our 'perfect soldier' do when he woke up?"

Quatre gave Duo a mischievous smile. "He didn't. Which was a little strange...but GOD, Duo, he was soooo good!"

"What about me?" Duo playfully swats Quatre's bottom.

"You are gonna royally fuck me." With that the two boys disappeared into Duo's room. they are both very grateful that the bedrooms are all sound proof, otherwise the others would be able to hear Quatre screaming out his pleasure at the top of his lounges. Quatre's hands worked feverishly to undo Duo's braid, while Duo pulled off Quatre's shirt.

"Baby, you are gonna get shagged but good." Duo dropped Quatre onto his bed and immediately pulled Quatre's pants off in one swift motion.

"Come on and FUCK me, Duo!"

"With pleasure." Duo pulled the last of his own cloths off and leaned over Quatre, to claim his mouth and lick off Heero's seed. Duo's hair fell down around Quatre, and Quatre giggled in daylight. Most others would take a lovers laughing as a bad sign, but Duo knew better. This always happened. The blond loved Duo's hair free, but the slightest touch of it against his skin caused Quatre to laugh. He was had always been so ticklish. Duo straddled Quatre's body and tied the blondes hands to the bed with the pillow case, then spread Quatre's legs with his knees. Duo leaned in close to Quatre and ran his tongue up from Quatre's throat to the spot between the boys two aqua eyes.

"Please Duo..." Quatre whined.

"Tell me what you want, Q-chan."

"Damn it, Duo! I want you to FUCK ME NOW!"

"Since you put it that way..."

Duo looked down upon his blond lover with eyes that had gone nearly black with desire. He knew Quatre would argue if he tried to stretch him first, so instead Duo grabbed the jar of lube out of the bedside drawer. He slowly began to rub the lube onto his aching penis. He sat in front of Quatre, his legs spread wide, so that Quatre would be would be able to watch him stroking himself. He continued longer than he really needed too, and the erotic moans he was making at the same time, was driving Quatre's pleasure higher.

"Duo! Stop playing with yourself and screw me already!"

Duo smiled and without warning, plunged himself deep into Quatre. Duo pushed in in one smooth plunge, moaning with pleasure at the velvety feeling of Quatre's secret entrance. The blonde's muscles tightened around Duo's invading cock, causing to moan again. Quatre was so warm and tight! It was paradise inside the small blond. Quatre wiggled underneath Duo, in hope that Duo would start pumping in and out of him. Duo could tell Quatre was already ready, and he silently thanked god. He had been so close to just plowing the poor blond. Duo pulled out of Quatre slowly, until just the tip of his erection was holding Quatre open. Just as Duo was about to plunge back into the blond boy, Quatre thrust back on Duo hard.

"I needed you to fuck me HARD!" the small blond cried.

"Then baby...you're gonna get your brains fucked out."

Suddenly Duo began to thrust in and out of Quatre with all his might. Each thrust came quicker and harder. Deeper and deeper Duo plunged into the blond. Quatre screamed out his encouragement as Duo relentlessly thrust against his prostrate. The entire bed shook with the force of their love making. Soon both boys were fast approaching their climax and Duo took this chance to begin roughly stroking Quatre's erection. That touch sent Quatre over the edge and he screamed out Duo's name at the top of his voice. The blonde's pearly white seed shot out of him, covering his chest and Duo's hand. As Quatre climaxed his muscles clamped down around Duo's hard member. The tightening and Quatre's lust filled scream finally sent Duo over the edge, and he filled his blond lover's warm tightness with his hot seed. Slowly Duo rolled off Quatre and quietly stared at his lover.

*~*~*~*

Back in the living room, Heero was just waking from a very good dream. He felt slightly disoriented and slowly took in his surroundings. It looked like the living room, but there was this strange kind of hazy fog hanging over his eyes, blurring his vision. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and began to stand. Suddenly he felt shook as he remembered part of his rather erotic wet dream. It had felt so real! He could have sworn that the dream had started with him and his crush...but he remembered his crush turning into....Quatre? Giving him a blowjob?! Heero quickly looked down at his pants. They didn't look wet and they weren't bulging from an erection? In fact he felt strangely ...refreshed?

"Fuck it. I'm going to bed." 

_'Maybe I'll get a chance to sleep without having another wet dream. Sigh...sometimes I wish...I wish they weren't just wet dreams. That they were real. that he really felt emotions like that...that anybody could feel love...for me.'_

With that thought Heero strolled to his room. He turned the handle and walked in, turning to close the door behind him. Never turning on the light, Heero began to strip himself and headed to his computer. By the time he was at the chair by the computer, he was completely naked. He sat down and flipped on his computer. As the desktop appeared on the screen, the computer caught the shadowy appearance of two forms on his bed. Heero not believing the shadowy image on his screen, turned around to face his bed and they figures.

The two figures were lithe and one appeared taller than the other. Any other details were obscured by the dark. Heero still couldn't believe his eyes...he must still be dreaming. Two beautiful boys wouldn't just lay there in such a provocative manner on his bed. Heero quickly flipped on the lamp. The lithe boy closest to him had shoulder-length, midnight black hair and the deepest obsidian eyes. He was laying on his side with one shapely leg lifted up and his top hand was rubbing along his chiseled abs, while the other rested against his head, holding it up. He wore a pair of women's silky, crimson longerie. The top was form fitting and barely covered his nipples, then stretch down his abs, where it stopped just above his hips. Below that was a small women's crimson panties, that hooked to a pair of black thigh-highs.

_'Oh God! This can't be real. It's just another one of my dreams...they wouldn't...HE wouldn't...'_

Heero brought his eyes up to look at the second bishonen on his bed. This was the taller one. He had beautiful light brown hair that hide one emerald green eye. This one was straddling the other over the hip, yet not quite sitting on him. He was also running a hand up and down the dark-haired boys leg. The brunette wore a woman's one piece, emerald green longerie. The whole piece was basically see through, except around the nipples and the groin.

"What?! ... Why?" Heero stammered. He was very thankful that the light from the one lamp wasn't very bright. That made his arousal, at the gorgeous sight before him, much less noticeable.

"Don't you want to come and play with us, Heero," The boys crooned in unison. 

Heero didn't know what to say, the sight before him was too much.

"I think he wants to play," the darker haired boy stated.

"Oh?" The brunette continued to run his hand on the other boys thigh, making him moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes. See the beautiful gift he has," WuFei replied as he pointed to Heero's very large erection. 

Heero saw where his fellow pilots were looking, and knew he couldn't deny his attraction any more. "Why," Heero suddenly demanded.

This time Trowa answered. "Because you're so beautiful, Heero. We've both wanted you since the first moment we saw you. We can't hide how we feel any more. Our dreams and the touch of each other just isn't keeping away our hunger for you." Trowa climbed off WuFei and the bed and walked over to Heero's side. "And tonight we decided to let you know how we feel."

Heero was last in the sensations Trowa's tongue was making as he continued to burrow it in Heero's left ear. He had to force himself to look over at WuFei as the Chinese beauty began to talk.

"But we still had to get ready, so Trowa slipped a few sleeping pills into your tea. That's why you were out cold for so long. Hope you don't mind."

Trowa was silently urging Heero closer to the bed and WuFei. WuFei stood up in front of Heero and just stared with those black eyes at the Japanese pilot.

"Do you want to touch me, Heero?" WuFei asked.

Heero could only nod in answer as he stared at the large bulge stretching the crimson panties. Trowa moved around behind Heero and slowly ran his tongue up and down Heero's neck, while grinding his erection against Heero's tight buttocks. Heero moaned in pleasure and he blindly grabbed for WuFei, drawing the Chinese boy right up against him. Both boys let out a load moan as their clothed erections ran up against each other. Trowa's hands moved up over Heero's abdomen, gently playing with his pebble hard nipples. Simultaneously WuFei was kneeling down before him. Heero looked down at the floor and watched as WuFei slowly moved his mouth in front of Heero's throbbing erection. WuFei stopped bare centimeters from Heero's erection, his warm breath brushed softly against the tender skin, causing Heero to moan.

"Onegai! Don't stop..Please!" Heero gasped out.

WuFei looked up and beyond Heero, to Trowa. The unibanged boy was devouring Heero's ear lob, while tweeking his poor nipples. Trowa looked down and caught WuFei's eyes.

"Do it, WuFei. Show him what he's been missing."

WuFei shot Heero a wicked smile. "All right." With that WuFei swallowed Heero's penis whole and began a steady, deep suction. Heero gasped and instinctively began to thrust his hips into that warm, wet place surrounding him.

_'Why does this seem so familiar? ... Why do I care?!! This is... oh God!'_

Part of what Heero believed to be a dream, replayed before his eyes. That beautiful blond angel sucking on his hard shaft until he could hold back no longer. The beautiful smile the angel had as he swallowed Heero's lust, leaving him sated in the chair.

"Oh God! WuFei...." Heero gasped "Trowa..."

Trowa slide down behind Heero and began to massage Heero's two perfect cheeks. Trowa couldn't believe he was actually getting the chance to full fill one of his wildest wet dreams. Heero Yuy was standing before him in all his glorious nudity. All Trowa wanted now was to be on the receiving end of Heero's hard passion. But first he had to stoke Heero's fire even higher.

Heero let out a startled gasp as Trowa's tongue suddenly filled him, searching for his sweet spot. Trowa's warm tongue slid in deep as it could go and Heero bucked his hips deep into WuFei's egar mouth. Trowa filling his back with his tongue pushed Heero deeper and deeper into WuFei. Heero groaned as WuFei began to suck on his shaft as if he was a vacuum cleaner. Trowa pulled his tongue out of Heero and brought his fingers to Heero's mouth. The Japanese youth took them eagerly into his mouth sucking on them as WuFei was sucking on his shaft. This caused Trowa to moan deeply into Heero's ear, in turn making Heero moan at the erotic sounds coming out of Trowa. The pleasure built deep in Heero and he felt as he was on fire. Trowa pulled his fingers out of Heero's mouth, and the boy moaned at the loss. Soon though one slick digit pushed into Heero, gliding smoothly past the tight ring of muscle. Trowa pushed his finger in and out of Heero causing the boy to moan even louder, which made WuFei even harder. Soon a second and third finger filled Heero and Trowa mauled his sweet spot relentlessly, causing Heero to throw his head back and scream in pleasure.

Heero couldn't stand this combination assault on his sense any longer, and he emptied his hot seed deep into WuFei's egar mouth. He called out his lovers names and his knees gave way. Trowa and WuFei caught him and carried him onto the bed. Heero opened his eyes to see the two beautiful bishonen above him , and to feel the hard length of their burning erections pressed against his thighs. this caused him to moan as his loins caught fire making his limp shaft harden.

"So beautiful," Trowa whispered.

"Yes. Can you let us love you, beautiful Heero?"

"L...love me?" Heero stammered. _'Does that mean what I think it means?'_

"We want to fuck you, Heero," Trowa said in a sultry voice.

"Fuck me," Heero gasped. He gasped again as WuFei's slick fingers slid between his legs.

Searching for Heero's secret entrance. WuFei continued to spread Heero's legs apart as he leaned in closer to Heero, starring down at the wild-haired pilot.

"Will you let us, Hee-chan?" WuFei asked sincerely.

"Yes! God, yes!" Heero whined as WuFei's finger finally entered him, just as Trowa's had.

"Then I promise that you'll enjoy everything we have to offer."

WuFei slowly pulled his finger out of Heero and listen to the boy whine before he began to vigorously pump in and out of Heero. Soon all three fingers were plunging deep into Heero striking his sweet spot as Trowa's had. Heero instinctively thrust out with his hips and tossed his head from side to side in pleasure. While WuFei continued to screw Heero with his fingers, Trowa was gathering some toys he loved to use with WuFei.

"WuFei, keep him steady for a bit. It's my turn to play."

"I haven't finished him yet, Trowa." WuFei pouted.

"Please, koi." Trowa purred.

WuFei smiled and pulled his fingers out of Heero. "All right, koi."

Heero stared wide eyed as Trowa gave WuFei a deep, sloppy french kiss. The two boys above him groped each other greedily as they kissed each other. Their hands covered every inch of each other as Heero watched. They would have continued this, except that Heero's greedy moan reminded them that he was still beneath them.

"He's all yours for now, Trowa. So rock his world." WuFei said as he placed one last deep kiss on Trowa's lips.

Trowa looked down at Heero. He was gorgeous in his lust. His face flushed, eyes hazy with lust, his body misted in sweat, and of course Trowa couldn't forget Heero's most obvious sign of lust. His erection was already drawn tight against his abdomen and fluid was already gathering at the tip.

"Will you play with me, Hee-chan?"

Heero beyond speech at this point, nodded vigorously. Trowa smiled and Heero thought to himself how beautiful Trowa was when he smiled. The green-eyed boy suddenly straddled Heero and gave him a deep kiss, playfully biting his lip. He wished to high heaven that Trowa didn't have on that tantalizing one-piece. Trowa smiled again as he realized what Heero was thinking.

"Not just yet, koi. First we're gonna play."

Heero's eyes widened as he finally saw what Trowa had been searching for. Now in the brunettes hand were two very long objects. One resembled a large black, plastic penis with a wire that hooked it to a container. In his other hand was an object that looked very similar, except it had a wide opening in it, with a small naked man straddling it.

"What are you going to do with these?" Heero asked, with a little fear or was it anticipation?

WuFei inched up against Heero's side and brought his lips centimeters from the Japanese's ear and whispered, "He's going to play."

Heero's eyes widened as Trowa slipped the second device over Heero's aching erection. Heero was buried to the hilt, just barely fitting in. Trowa smiled at him and commanded Heero to get up on all fours. As he did so, WuFei moved to sit in front of him. Heero soon found that that put WuFei's silk covered erection right in his face. Trowa felt his groin go even harder at the sight of Heero naked, sweaty and hooked up to his favorite toy.

"This may hurt a little, but I promise it'll be even more pleasurable." Trowa finished coating the vibrator with some lube.

Heero turned to look back at Trowa just as he began to push the slick vibrator into Heero's entrance. Heero jumped at the sudden touch of the thick toy pressing against his inner muscles. His breathing stopped for a long moment as the vibrator finally was fully shithed inside him. WuFei placed his hand on Heero's chin and moved Heero to face him. Heero stared deep into WuFei's eyes and felt for a moment that he would drown in them.

"WuFei.." Heero whispered.

"I know, koi. Just relax." WuFei smiled and looked over at Trowa and nodded.

Heero's eyes widened in surprise as the vibrator inside him began a slow vibration which was soon joined by a matching one surrounding his hardness. Heero instinctively began to thrust at the empty space below him. His breathing came in a steady rhythmical beat matching the vibrations filling his whole being.

"WuFei...I...I want.." Heero stammered.

"Then do it. Don't leave me hanging, Heero."

"Take him Heero. He's been waiting so long to feel your mouth around him."

_'Yes! I want to so badly...for so long...I've wanted to. WuFei...I want you so much.'_

Heero timidly looked up at WuFei, it was a look so forgein on his face that it almost made WuFei laughed. He smiled at Heero and shifted so that he was closer to him. Heero stared at the panties, thinking with his "perfect soldiers" mind at how to get those sexy panties off. His hands were barely holding him up as Trowa increased the strength of the vibrations, so using his hands was out of the question. A sudden thought snapped into his mind and he knew exactly how to get the panties off and excite WuFei even more. He looked up at his Chinese lover and gave him his most sultry smile.

"Come on, Heero. I'm not the most patient of lovers." WuFei whined.

Heero let out a long moan and turned to look back on Trowa as the elegant boy increased the strength of the vibrations once again. Heero groaned as he caught sight of Trowa. At some point Trowa had slid out of his lacy costume. Now Trowa was moaning as his hand moved in a steady beat at his groin. Up and down, tighter and looser Trowa stroked himself, his second hand reaching behind him to slid into his own depths. Heero began to drool at the lustful sight. Trowa's face was red, his eyes shut tightly and his lips parted as his breathing increased. Trowa pumped himself inside and out even as he noticed Heero's wide eyes starring at him in complete lust.

"Heero!" WuFei whined.

"I haven't forgotten you, Wu-chan." Heero said with a smirk that stretched all the way to his ears.

WuFei gasped as Heero suddenly grabbed at the crimson panties with his teeth. WuFei whined at Heero, telling him not to ruin his perfectly good panties. Heero growled deep in his throat and began to slide them down with his teeth. WuFei quickly caught on and gave his hips a overly dramatic shake as the panties finally were pulled off and his hot erection was freed. Heero moaned at the sight of the hard, bronzed manhood thrust up invitingly in his face. He knew this was going to tax his control to the limits but he was determined to torture WuFei just as much as he and Trowa had and were doing to him. He flashed another sultry look at the Shenlong pilot re qre quickly grabbing his erection with a sweaty hand.

_Gods! Finally! How can he...he manage to hold himself up with that one hand while Trowa's toy are still vibrating at such a strength?!'_

WuFei looked down on Heero to catch another lustful glare from the "perfect soldier" and WuFei had to wonder if he was as perfect at this as he was at his missions. He soon found out that Heero indeed was very talented in the bedroom as well as on the battlefield. Heero pulled up and out on WuFei's cock, electing a sweet moan out of his new koibitio. He gave WuFei another quick tug before he brought his lips inches from the throbbing shaft before him. WuFei shivered as Heero's hot breath grazed the delicate skin of his hard-on.

"Oh God....please, Heero.." WuFei whined.

Heero smiled and ran his tongue up the underside of WuFei's shaft, never taking his eyes of f of WuFei's. He stared WuFei down and brought his tongue to his tip, swirling around it before licking out to taste the dew gathering there. He smiled up at WuFei and turned back to Trowa to tell him how good WuFei tasted, but lost his voice as Trowa deepened the vibrations filling Heero and surrounding him. Trowa brought his hand back to his shaft and began pumping it again. By now Trowa was practically jumping up and down with the force of his own fingers thrusting into him. Trowa was near climax Heero realized and knew that if he continued to watch his brown haired koibitio, he would follow. Unfortunately that would leave WuFei with his still painful erection, and Heero couldn't have that.

"Heero...come back and blow me!"

"Don't fret, Wu-chan. I'm going to blow you away."

With that Heero pushed his tongue in circles around the area of flesh between WuFei's erection and his balls. When WuFei cried out in pleasure and Heero knew he had found a sensitive spot, and began to maul it relentlessly with his tongue. Finally even he couldn't take the waiting ore.ore. He was only seconds away from orgasm now from playing with WuFei, the stimulation surrounding and filling him and from the loud erotic scream Trowa let out as he finally brought himself to climaxing. Heero plunged his mouth down around WuFei's cock, pumping and sucking WuFei with all his force he had. WuFei's entire body shuddered as Heero sucked on him with a force that WuFei had never felt before. Heero was like a vacuum, Sucking him and pumping him all at once. All to quickly WuFei came. Screaming out Heero's name at the top of his lounges. WuFei's scream sent Heero over the edge and he pumped his seed in wave after wave into the vibrator surrounding him.

Trowa watched the two Asian beauties climaxing and found himself hard once again. As Heero emptied himself , Trowa turned off the vibrators and pulled them off Heero. As he took the vibrator off Heero's now limp shaft, Heero's seed spelt out and onto his graceful hand. Heero and WuFei callapsed back onto the bed, momentarily sated from their activities. Trowa moved to lay down next to his two lovers and watched as they rested against each other. They were both so beautiful. Their skin glistening with sweat, eyes half lidded in their lust, chests heaving with their breathing, and the sight of their quickly recovering arousal's.

"Rest for now you two. We can finish in an hour when your both more rested."

"No, Trowa. I can handle it." Both boys whined in unison. Trowa laughed.

"I'm sure you could, but it will be all the better if your strength has returned to it's full level."

The two boys nodded and all three laid down, wrapped in each others arms. Soon the three were sleeping peacefully, their erections faded, waiting tell they could be put to full use. An hour later WuFei awoke. He looked around him and smiled at the sight. Heero was sleeping right next to him, his arm still wrapped tightly around WuFei's waist. Trowa slept next to Heero with one arm and a leg tossed over Heero.

"Hee-chan...Trowa-koi....it's time to get up." WuFei whispered at the two while gently showing them.

"Uhhnn....Wu... Am I dreaming?" Heero whispered with a smile.

"No, Koibitio. You're finally awake. Now help me wake Trowa."

Heero nodded once the turned to Trowa's sleeping form. Slowly he ran his tongue across Trowa's jaw. Trowa's eyes opened quickly and he nearly fell off the bed in surprise. The two Asian boys laughed at the unibanged lovers antics. WuFei wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulder and began to nibble on his ear. Heero pushed his head to his shoulder to give WuFei better access to his ear. WuFei slid his tongues in and Heero gasped in surprise. Trowa pushed himself back up, just in time to see Heero and WuFei locked together at the lips. Heero pressed his lips against WuFei's as if daring WuFei not to enjoy their kiss. WuFei moaned as Heero pushed him back against the bed, his hands pinching WuF nip nipples until they were little pebbles. Heero's tongue seeked an opening into the Chinese's mouth. WuFei opened his mouth to Heero's tongue and sighed at the feeling of the warm invasion in his mouth.

As Heero straddled WuFei's lap as they kissed, Trowa come up behind him, and draped himself over Heero. Trowa's arousal pressed insistently at Heero's entrance, begging for access. Heero pulled away from WuFei's brusied lips and turned to look at Trowa. He gave Trowa the most wanting look he possibly could and Trowa smiled and crawled off. Heero moved off WuFei and sat at his feet as he watched Trowa riffle through a drawer.

"What's he looking for? Those toys?"

"No, Heero. He's looking for the lube. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone while making love, now would we." WuFei replied kissing Heero's shoulder.

"Found it." Trowa exclaimed. "Now let's have some fun!"

WuFei pulled Heero down on top of him, and before Heero could react WuFei had slung his legs up over Heero's shoulders. This put him in a very provocative position before Heero. Trowa smiling came around Heero and began to stroke Heero's arousal with his lube covered hand. Heero moaned and thrust into Trowa's talented hand, but all to soon that hand disappeared. Heero opened his eyes to see that WuFei was now doing to Trowa what Trowa had just done to him. Once fully lubed Trowa moved back behind Heero and pushed Heero up onto all fours, causing WuFei's legs to drop back down.

"I'm going to fuck you, while you fuck W-chan. Is that okay, Heero?"

"Oh Yes! Yes...I want you to!" Heero cried out.

"Good. I'm going to stretch you now. I suggest that you do the same to WuFei." Trowa handed the jar of lube to Heero.

WuFei stared up at Heero with egar eyes. He was lost completely in lust, and Heero could easily see that. WuFei's manhood twitched as Heero slid one finger into WuFei. Soon Heero felt Trowa's finger moving inside him and he began to thrust his finger into WuFei. Soon both boys were pushing in their second finger. Heero pushed back on Trowa's fingers as the third was added and WuFei mimicked his movements. Soon Trowa pulled his fingers out and Heero felt very empty.

"No...want dem' back..." Heero whined.

"I got something better for you, koi." Trowa replied as he rubbed Heero's ass with his hands.

 

Heero gasped in pain and pleasure as Trowa's cock penetrated him slowly. Trowa had no intention of hurting his new lover the first time they got to make love. Once fully in Trowa stopped his movements and whispered in Heero's ear to enter WuFei before the young Chinese took it upon himself to pull Heero into him. Heero looked back down at WuFei's wiggling form below him, WuFei smiled broadly at Heero. Heero could hold back to no more, and with only a loud growl for warning he plunged fully into WuFei in one quick thrust.

"Oh! ... Oh, FUCK! Heero!...." WuFei cried out.

"Grrr.....Trowa....Move. I can't stand it!"

Hearing Heero whine for him, Trowa began to slowly pull out of Heero, leaving only his tip to keep the boy open. As Trowa backed out, Heero began to pull out of WuFei. Trowa let Heero push into WuFei, and set their rhythm. In and out, in and out, they moved. Heero and Trowa moved in perfect unison. Every time Heero pulled out Trowa pulled out, when Trowa pushed back in Heero plunged deep into WuFei. WuFei cried out helplessly for his lovers to move faster and harder, and there bre both egar to please. Heero set a rigorous pace, plunging deeper and harder into WuFei with each thrust. His hands gripped WuFei's, pinning him to the bed. Trowa's grip on Heero's hips grew stronger as his thrusts became harder. The bed rocked as if there was an earthquake and the loud moans made it sound as if someone was being killed slowly. Each time the two plunged in, they stroked the sweet spot of the boy beneath them.

"Oh, kuso!...Heero...oh...I...I'm going to...ammeammered WuFei, through clenched teeth.

"Harder! God, Trowa!...Fuck me harder!"

Trowa grunted and thrust as hard as he could deep into Heero. Heero moaned in WuFei's ear as he nibbled his ear lobe. It wouldn't be much longer now. WuFei's breathing was a rush, his heart pounding hard against Heero's chest. He released the Chinese boy's hands and roughly grasped his throbbing erection. When hand wrapped around the hard flesh, WuFei gasped and bucked his hips, which pushed Heero even deeper into him while simultaneously causing Heero's hand to stroke him hard. Trowa knew none of them were going to last much longer, so he wrapped his hand around WuFei's penis as Heero did. Together they stroked the boy inside and out, sending his pleasure higher and higher until WuFei didn't think he could stand it anymore, and thrashed his head wildly from side to side. Trowa reached his other hand around and began to play with Heero's hard nipples. The Japanese boy moaned and shuddered deep into WuFei as he continued to thrust with all his strength.

WuFei couldn't stand the pleasure of Heero fucking his brains out, his two lovers hands pumping him harder and harder, and the incredibly erotic sight of Trowa lost in his lust as he pounded Heero mercilessly. His sudden shudder and the sound of his pleasure filled scream of Trowa and Heero's names was all the warning Heero got. The hot member in his hand suddenly pulsed with strength long hidden as WuFei came violently into the two hands surrounding him. The feeling of WuFei's velvety insides clamping down around him proved to much for Heero and he climaxed with a final thrust deep inside WuFei. Seeing the two boys below him sent Trowa over the edge and he released himself to the bliss of orgasm. The three boys calapsed once again, next to each other. They laid there for long hours, sheathed inside each other and wrapped in each others loving embarrass, and simply listened to the storm outside.

"I love the ocean..." Heero whispered." It is beautiful. Not so beautiful as the two of you though."

WuFei and Trowa smiled and curled up close to Heero and spoke gently inn unison, "Nor, can this storm compare to you, Koibitio."

"Ai shitriu, Trowa, Wufei. "Heero closed his eyes for a moment, " Stay with me, forever?"

"Always." the two boys replied.

 

 

The End


End file.
